Empire of Darkness
by doctorwho29
Summary: A strange plauge is sweeping through Domino City causing the citizens to be drastically altered. Can the Doctor and his friends solve the problem before it is too late?
1. Prologue

**I've been wanted to try my hand at this sort of crossover for a while and am finally doing it. I unfortunatly do not own Doctor Who or Yu-Gi-Oh! but do love to write about them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Hanasaki tried to be brave as he walked back home from the store that night. When his parents had noticed they were out of milk he had volunteered to run out and buy some. The way home was creepy but he kept trying to remind himself that this was the new braver Hanasaki. Yugi and his friends were very brave and they had taught him a lot.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of rapid footsteps. Hanasaki froze and tried to hear where it was coming from.

"H-h-hello? Who's there?"

He was answered by a growling coming from a nearby alley. A person in long, black cloak stood there as still as a statue. Hanasaki took a step backwards but the stranger took a step forward.

"I'm not afraid of you!" the terrified boy exclaimed as bravely as he could.

"Good there is no need to fear when you are about to become part of something great!"

The voice was oddly familiar but Hanasaki didn't try to figure out who it was. He turned and ran like mad but the cloaked figure leapt into the air and struck Hanasaki to the ground. He didn't even have time to call for help as the assailant went to work.


	2. Old Friends

Old Friends

The air in the alleyway began to tremble and flash as the large blue police box materialized with a whooshing noise. The doors opened and a red haired woman stepped out.

"Hang on, this doesn't look like London. I thought we were going to visit Gramps."

A tall, dark haired man in a blue suit poked his head out and said "That was the plan. What do you mean it doesn't look like London?"

"Well I don't know where we are but this doesn't seem to be London."

The Doctor sniffed the air and said "You're right. I think we're in Japan." He stepped out of the TARDIS and approached a poster on the wall. "Yep definitely Japan!"

"Brilliant! Talk about a wrong turn we're in the wrong continent!"

"Yeah but the year is bang on. Come on; long as we're here we might as well have a look around."

Donna sighed but followed. They emerged from the alley and looked up at the game store in front of them.

"Nice looking shop" the Doctor observed as he looked at the sign on the door. "Too bad the owner's out at the moment."

Donna, who had been looking through the glass in the front door, said "They seem to have some weird looking games for sale in there. Those Duel Monsters packs look normal enough but some of those boxes look foreign."

"Yeah" the Doctor agreed as he peered into the shop "Looks like this place is run by a world traveler. What's Duel Monsters, by the way?"

"It's some weird card game that's all the rage right now. Grandpa even has a deck that he pulls out once in a blue moon but I'm not interested."

"Huh, if Wilfred likes it then I might have to give it a go."

Voices were approaching from behind causing the companions to turn. The speakers were a couple of teenaged boys in identical school uniforms. One was tall with untidy dark blond hair and the other was short with hair that could only be described as impossible. The two slowed up when they noticed the Doctor and Donna.

"Hello there. Don't mind us; we're just waiting for the owner of this store to return so we can look around more properly."

The short boy responded "Grandpa should be back shortly but I can let you in."

"You're family runs the store?" Donna confirmed.

"Yes. My name is Yugi Mutou and this is my friend Joey Wheeler."

"Hey there" Joey greeted as hands were shaken all around.

"Lovely to meet you; I'm the Doctor and this is my very good friend Donna Noble."

"Hello!"

Yugi pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the store. Everyone entered and Donna began looking at the games while the Doctor found himself staring at what Yugi was wearing around his neck.

"Yugi could that possibly be the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yugi and Joey turned sharply and Yugi said "Yes, how do you know about it?"

"I read a lot. Are telling me that you actually solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

"What of it?" Joey wanted to know.

"Nothing, it's just that that's brilliant!"

"Does anyone mind telling me what you're on about?"

"Well Donna legend states that the one to solve that puzzle will be imbued with great power." He looked intensely at Yugi for a moment longer before picking up a Duel Monsters booster pack and examining it. "This looks like an interesting game. I bet I'd enjoy it."

The two teens were taken aback by the man's change of attitude; "Yeah it's fun" Yugi said "You've never played?"

"Nope but I might just give it a try."

Joey shook his head and asked "What did you say your name was again?"

"The Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?"

"Yep."

Donna cut in "Don't expect to get any more than that out of him. He likes his secrets."

"That I do. I think I'll buy a few of these. Oh wait no Japanese money; we just got into town, long story."

"I thought you two seemed a little different" Yugi stated "Where are you from?"

"To make a long story short, London."

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed "That's cool. And you both speak Japanese so well."

Donna muttered "That's what you think" before quickly turning back to the shelves.

"So Doctor, how much exactly do you know about my puzzle?"

"Enough to know that you probably don't live a very quiet life."

"Tell me about it. I just got back from one heck of an adventure."

"Yeah" Joey grinned "And you were crowned King of Games."

Donna spun around again; "No way! You're that Yugi Mutou?!"

He blushed and said "Yes I am."

The Doctor looked up; "Wait a minute you say your last name is Mutou?"

"Yeah that's been said twice actually."

"Are you by any chance a relative of Solomon Mutou?"

"He's my grandpa. Do you know him?"

At that moment, Solomon entered the store with a small bag of groceries and said "Hi boys! Who's this?"

"Hi Grandpa! This is the Doctor and that's Donna."

"Did you say the Doctor?!"

The Doctor's face split into a wide grin as he said "Hello again Solomon. It's wonderful to see you!"

"And you sir! I can't believe it's really you!"

Everyone else in the room stared in bewilderment as the two men greeted each other like old friends.


	3. A Short Visit

A Short Visit

"Grandpa, you know the Doctor?

"Oh boy, do I! We had a few wild adventures, didn't we?"

"Yes we did! It was a short friendship but an exciting one."

Solomon glanced at the confused boys and asked "Do they know who you really are?"

"Not yet, do you think I should tell them?"

"Most definitely!"

"Um, what exactly are you going to tell us?" Joey inquired.

"Donna I think we should take these lads into the back alley."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh yes! Come on everybody!"

And so, the procession of old and new friends made their way to the TARDIS.

"What's a British Police Box doing back here?" Yugi asked.

"What is a Police Box?" Joey asked

"Criminals used to be put inside them, like a temporary jail."

Solomon grinned and said "Wait until you see what's in this one!"

The Doctor opened the doors and the boys glanced inside. They quickly came back out and began circling the thing. Joey couldn't suppress a pretty strong swear but that just made the two men laugh.

"Come on in" Donna called "If you're going to see this thing then come see it properly."

They stepped inside again and Yugi gasped "It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor said "Why does every newcomer have to state the obvious? Can't they be more creative than that?"

"What is this place?"

"She's called a TARDIS; Time And Relative Dimension In Space. If handled correctly she will take you almost anywhere in space or time!"

"Yeah but we hardly ever end up where we want to be because Spaceman can't tell the difference between Britain and Japan."

"It's different than I remember" Solomon observed "Come to that, so are you?"

"We've both regenerated a few times."

"Wait a minute Gramps" Joey cut in "you've actually travelled in time?!"

"And space; I can still remember fighting Sontarans, Medusa Sprouts, and Archfieldian Silver Bees."

"Not many bees of any kind these days" Donna muttered.

"Amazing Grandpa! Why didn't you ever tell me about any of that?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not. Uh, Doctor if you know about my puzzle then I think there's somebody you should…Never mind, he's not quite ready at the moment."

The Doctor didn't look nearly as confused as Yugi thought he would. He just said "All right."

Solomon asked "Why don't you and your friend stick around for a bit, you know just a short visit? We could continue catching up. That is if Yugi and Joey don't mind"

"I don't mind at all Grandpa, Joey was going to sleep over any way so the more the merrier."

Donna said "Sleep over?"

"Come on Donna" the Doctor pleaded "It will be fun. Haven't you always wanted to see Japan?"

"Not really but we can stay."

"Molto Bene!"

***********

A short while later, Yugi was showing Donna to her room. His mother was out of town visiting his father on one of his millions of business trips so Donna was taking her room. Joey had been sent to buy some extra snacks and drinks for the guests. Grandpa and the Doctor were down stairs playing chess and arguing over whether or not Grampa was sleeping on the couch and giving the Doctor his room.

"That argument should last hours" Donna chuckled "So Yugi, you seem to have a real connection with your grandfather."

"You can tell that in just the short time you've known me? You're really perceptive Miss Noble."

"Oh don't you dare call me that, it makes me sound old! Please just call me Donna. Anyway I have a grandfather that I love to pieces. He and your grandfather would have a ball together."

"Cool! What about your parents Donna?"

She saddened as she answered "Dad's dead and Mum…well Mum is really hard to please."

"Oh dear! My dad is constantly on the road and Mom joins him semi-frequently. So Grandpa and I have really close."

Donna smiled and said "So what's it like to be the champion of Duelist Nation?"

"It's Duelist Kingdom, Donna, and it was fun. It was more than just a tournament for Joey and I. My story is a bit complicated and I think Joey should tell you his himself."

"Well I'll be certain to ask him when he gets back. You know what Yugi, I'm glad the TARDIS brought us here. I'm really enjoying getting to know you."

"And I'm having fun getting to know you Donna. I hope you have time to tell me about some of your adventures."

"Joey's not back with food yet and those kids downstairs will probably play for a long time yet so, no time like the present."

"Yay! Start with how you met him."

"Oh my goodness, that is a story. There I was walking down the aisle to what I thought was going to be my wedding when I suddenly end up in the TARDIS with him! I thought he had kidnapped me, so I let him have it and he…"

***********

"There's nothing else to discuss Doctor; you are my guest, you are taking my bed, and you just lost the game. Checkmate!"

"I can't believe it! You are one of the very few people on this planet who can actually beat me at this game."

"That's how it all started if you'll recall; you saved my life and I wanted to travel with you. You weren't interested at the current time but I challenged you to a chess match and won my passage on the TARDIS."

"The happiest time I ever lost a game. You didn't stick around very long but I loved every second of our travels."

"I still traveled you know. I traveled the world and discovered all sorts of things. I was the one who dug up that puzzle."

"That does not surprise me. Does Yugi know that?"

"No. I'm not sure why I didn't tell, I just didn't."

A voice called out "I'm back and I've got the food!"

"Excellent!"

Joey came into the room and handed Solomon his change. As he did, his sleeve was pulled back and the doctor noticed a black bruise-like mark on Joey's arm.


	4. The Trouble Begins

The Trouble Begins

"Joey, how did you get that bruise on your arm?"

"Hm? Oh this, well I'm not really sure. I literally bumped into a friend named Hanasaki, maybe he made me hit something without me realizing it."

"That could be. Does it hurt?"

"A little now that I'm thinking about it but I don't mind a little pain. So when are we going to eat?"

Solomon answered "In just a few minutes. Why don't you run upstairs and tell the others."

"Okay"

He went upstairs and found Yugi and Donna still talking in Mrs. Mutou's room. "I am telling you, this wasp was simply enormous! So I…Oh hello Joey."

"Hello Donna. We're just about ready to eat so you two might want to come down soon."

"Yay! Joey, Donna has actually met Agatha Christie!"

"Who?"

"She wrote a lot of super famous mystery novels. Anyway, let's go eat."

Downstairs, the table was set with store bought rice, chicken, and chips. The Doctor had already piled a plate high with food and was tucking in. "Hi Donna. Did you and Yugi have a nice chat?"

"Yep, he loves hearing about our adventures. Maybe he and Joey could have a quick trip?"

The table went silent as the Doctor looked rather serious; "I'll think about it."

The two boys grinned at each other and began to shovel down the food. Solomon grinned as well because he knew the Doctor wouldn't be able to resist.

"So Donna, you were telling me about a giant wasp?"

"Oh yes, well not only was that thing running amok but people were dying left and right just like one of Agatha's books."

"Wow! Did she figure out who the culprit was?"

"Of course and it was the wasp in human form. But then things got really exciting…"

***********

Yugi and Joey were in the bathroom brushing there teeth. They were ready for bed; Yugi in his star patterned pajamas and Joey in a tee shirt and sweatpants. They spun as the door opened and in stepped Donna who was also in pajamas.

"Oops, I'll wait my turn out here. Nice PJs Yugi."

He blushed slightly and said "Thanks."

She left and Yugi quickly turned back to the sink. His reflection, which looked slightly older and tougher than he did, said "I think somebody might have a crush on Miss Noble."

"Shut up! You should know that I don't"

"Of course I know that but you did blush."

Yugi rolled his eyes and Joey asked "Talking to your other self?"

"Yeah and he's a little too happy at the moment."

"Why don't you introduce him to the Doctor and Donna?"

"He's claims he's not ready." In the mirror Yugi's other self nodded. He was actually a little nervous and confused about meeting a time traveler. The Doctor might could take him to Egypt and discover the secret of the puzzle but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Joey rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth and then grimaced. "What's wrong Joey?"

"I just felt weird for a second. It's passed now; maybe a bit of my chicken was bad."

Yugi glanced at the mark on his friend's arm but didn't say anything. He rinsed as well and they left the bathroom. "All yours Donna."

"Thank you."

They entered Yugi's room and got into bed; well Yugi was in bed and Joey was on an air mattress. Solomon stuck his head in too wish the boys good night and the Doctor followed suit. "Now Joey you're absolutely certain that you're alright."

"Why's everyone getting so worked up over a bruise? Yes I'm alright!"

"Fine, I was merely trying to be a good friend. Good night!"

"Good night Doctor!" the chorused and they settled in for a good night's sleep.

"You don't have to sleep down there every time you come over, I could give you my bed."

"Nah I wouldn't feel right."

"Oh okay. Oh I just remembered that I told Donna to ask you about Duelist Kingdom. I guess she also forgot. She'd like to hear about how bravely you fought for your sister."

"Yeah, I was pretty brave. I'll tell her tomorrow but now let's get some sleep."

***********

Yugi woke with a start in the middle of the night with Joey standing over him. There was something unusual about his breathing.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

There was something very wrong; "Joey your scarring me."

"Don't be afraid it will all be over soon!"

He lunged and Yugi rolled to the side. He instinctively grabbed the Puzzle from his bedside table and, when Joey attacked again, he swung it at his possessed friend. The golden pyramid hit the side of his head causing him to reel back.

"Oh Joey I'm really sorry!" But Joey was attacking again so the boy jumped off of the bed and ran for the door.

As soon as he was in the corridor he ran smack into the Doctor. "What's wrong Yugi, I heard a commotion."

"Joey's gone insane! He's repeatedly tried to attack me."

"Not attack" Joey's voice spoke from the door "I was trying to assimilate you into greatness. Doctor we want you most of all!"

The Timelord had no time to react as the deranged teen tackled him. Yugi was at a complete loss as to how to help.


	5. Loss of Hope

Loss of Hope

The Doctor was frantically struggling to get Joey off of him. Donna was trying to pull him off with very little success.

"Blimey, this boy is strong!"

A voice not unlike Yugi's but deeper said "Yes he is; now please move!"

Donna did so and a baseball bat struck Joey upside the head rendering him unconscious. Donna and the Doctor saw that Yugi had changed; he was still basically himself but the hair was different and his eyes held mysterious depth.

"What is going on here?" Donna demanded as Solomon came up the stairs.

"I heard the noise and…oh my goodness!"

"Joey has been possessed by something, Grandpa. Something that wants the Doctor."

The Doctor had put on a pair of black rimmed glasses and was examining Joey; "Yeah, well story of my life. Now let's take a closer look at that black mark." He gazed at it very intently with a frown on his face. "It seems to be a normal bruise but my instincts are going mad." He ran his fingers gently over the spot and then licked them!

"Doctor you do know how disgusting that is right?"

"Vaguely; something is definitely in there." He reached for his pocket before realizing he was in his pajamas. "Will someone be so kind as to fetch my coat?"

Solomon ran off and the Doctor sat back on his heels. "Nice work, other Yugi, you really brained him."

"It gave me no pleasure but he had to be stopped."

Donna once again demanded "What on earth is going on with Yugi."

"I'm not Yugi, at least I'm not the one you know. I'm not really sure who I am to tell the truth."

"He's another part of the legend. Not the normal run of the mill legend but the really secret stuff that only very people know. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

"I have your coat."

"Oh thanks Solomon! Now let's do some real work."

He dug in the pockets and found a thin silver wand which he used to scan the bruise. He read the information on the side and his jaw dropped slightly. "That can't be."

"What is it?" Yami Yugi wanted to know.

"I can't be quite certain yet" he was digging in the pockets again and unearthed a hypodermic needle "I need to examine a sample before I'm sure of anything." He plunged the needle directly into the black spot and drew some blood. "There we go, now I just need to get this to the TARDIS."

Joey shifted slightly and groaned. Yami Yugi squatted next to him; "Joey can you hear me?"

He groaned again and uttered "The final piece" before falling silent again. Everyone was confused by this; what was the final piece, what did he mean?

The Doctor placed his hands on sides of Joey's head and began to softly call "Joey, Joey come back to us."

An evil grin twisted his face although the eyes remained closed; "I didn't think you could possibly be who I thought you were Doctor but more luck has come my way. All of your knowledge will soon be mine, Timelord!"

Joey leapt up but this time the Doctor was ready for him. He was instantly on his feet and yelling "Run!" Everyone bolted for the stairs but Solomon was a bit slow and Joey caught him. The rest of the group had reached the door before they realized he wasn't there.

The Doctor ran back upstairs and watched in horror as the demonic youth allowed some of his own blood to drip onto the old man's arm.

"Solomon!!"

"It's too late for him Doctor" Joey grinned "And you're next!"

"Don't worry about me, Doctor! Save yourself!"

The Doctor gave his friend one last look before turning tail and running back down the stairs where he bumped into Yami Yugi. "Let me up there, I have to help him!"

The Doctor simply picked the boy up with surprising strength, threw him over his shoulder and kept running.

"Put me down! He's your friend, you monster!"

"And I'm helping him in the only way I know how!"

They had reached the TARDIS and heard footsteps close behind. The Doctor and Donna hurled themselves inside and locked the doors. Joey could be heard banging on the outside and the Doctor activated the controls. The TARDIS began to shudder and rock and the pounding quickly ceased.

"Take us back!" Yami was screaming "You turn around and take this thing back!"

"I had to get out of there. I've figured out what we're up against and I can't allow it to infect me or the TARDIS."

They rumbled to a stop on what the Doctor said was the roof of a skyscraper down town. "I can't believe you just abandoned my grandfather and my best friend! We have to help them!"

"I don't know how!" the Doctor screamed "I've met this race before and I know of no way to heal the victims!"

The boy who had been acting so tough sank to the floor and began to cry. The puzzle glowed momentarily and he morphed back into the Yugi they knew who was crying even harder. Donna knelt down and put her arms around him.

"Doctor surely you can think of something, some small glimmer of hope?"

He looked at her with eyes full of anger and sorrow but said nothing.


	6. Hope Regained

Hope Regained

Yugi managed to calm himself enough to ask "What are we up against? If we think very carefully maybe we can come up with some sort of a plan."

The Doctor appeared unconvinced but he began "They're called the Shadow Kings. I don't know where they originate; they seem to be scattered everywhere. They live in the darkest of places because light is poison to them."

"They sound like vampires" Donna observed.

"I suppose there is a bit of a similarity. Anyway, these fierce creatures have a powerful defense mechanism against the light; they can convert their bodies into a spirit form, for want of a better term, and posses the bodies of other creatures. They are very powerfully psychic and can maintain complete control for a long time. The worst part is that these monsters have a trick that allows them to control others as well. Once a host body is conquered, it begins to create germs in their blood that when applied to others can allow the other person to be controlled."

"And I suppose the infected ones can spread the virus as well?" Yugi inquired.

"Yep! So if the original Shadow King were strong enough he could control and entire city in a matter of days. Whole nations if they play their cards right because each victim boosts the conqueror's psychic powers a little bit."

Donna had an idea; "Why don't we track down and put an end to this alien, that way the control will be broken?"

The Doctor shook his head; "It wouldn't work. Once a victim is infected, a piece of the Shadow King's mind will linger even after its death. There is no antidote so it looks like Solomon and Joey are gone forever."

"No!" Yugi shouted as he rose to his feet. "I refuse to believe that! That's my grandpa and my best friend in the entire world! Joey is more than a friend; he's the best thing that ever happened to me. He's good and kind and brave and loyal, I could go on forever. The point is I refuse to give up even if you have!"

The Doctor gazed at this boy in amazement. "You're right. You are absolutely right! We can't give up; we'll search until we find a way to solve this mess."

"What about a shadow game?"

"What?" both people asked

"My other self could challenge this creature to a shadow game using the Millennium Puzzle and if he wins, we might be able to do something."

"That just might work!" the Doctor exclaimed while Donna looked confused. "But first we've got to track the beastie. But before that we need to get out of our PJs; to the wardrobe!"

Donna, who had a lot of clothes in her room, left the men to navigate the TARDIS's corridors until they came to a massive room, several stories high, loaded with clothes.

The Doctor headed straight for a brown suit and began to change right there. "Come on Yugi, pick something out and put it on. No need to be shy!"

And so Yugi, who was still in shock at the Doctor's abrupt change in attitude, stripped of his pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Whole room full of fantastic clothes and you choose that? Oh well, come on."

They met Donna back in the console room and the Doctor went to the controls. "We need to find an alien creature in an entire city and I know where to start."

The TARDIS took off and the Doctor muttered to himself "We don't need to go far, we'll just jump ahead and get some daylight."

The ship landed and the Doctor bounded to the doors with an excited "Allons-y!" Yugi was surprised to find it was the middle of the day and that they were in an alley behind Domino City's main library.

"What are we doing here?"

"Research; if this thing has been on Earth for any length of time we might be able to find a few clues."

And so they spent the morning pouring through books and internet searches. Finally the Doctor struck gold; "Yes! It talks here about a legend that began about 500 years ago concerning a creature of darkness fitting the exact description of a Shadow King terrorized a European village. A group of scientists and scholars managed to somehow seal the monster in a locket. Don't know how they managed that, I might have to pop back there and have a look. But here's the good part, a picture of the very locket the legend speaks about."

Yugi and Donna leaned in closer to the book and examined the picture of a very pretty gold locket. The caption read "According to legend, this locket is the prison of the monster known as Necropheles."

Donna read on "The whereabouts of this legendary piece of jewelry, assuming that it exists, is unknown."

"That won't stop me! If that locket is real, I'll find it. Let the search begin!"


	7. Target: Seto Kaiba

Target: Seto Kaiba

The Doctor went directly for the computers while Yugi and Donna remained at the table. "Yugi, what was so special about the tournament for Joey?"

"He was fighting for his little sister. Serenity has had eye problems since she was born and she needed surgery. But Joey's family couldn't afford it and we were coming up to the point of no return. I helped Joey enter Duelist Kingdom because the prize money would be enough for the procedure. He didn't actually win of course but he had grown so much as a person and had fought so bravely, that I gave him my winnings. He didn't argue because Serenity needed it and he had earned it."

"Wow! I had no idea that so much could ride on a trading card game."

"One thing that I've learned, Donna, is that it doesn't take much to turn the most innocent of games into a deadly war."

"It sounds like my adventures with the Doctor. It's fantastic but very dangerous."

"I can tell from your stories last night. And yet you keep going?"

"Of course, my plan is to travel with that man for the rest of my life. And before you get any ideas, I have absolutely no romantic interest in that skinny man. He's simply a great friend."

"Nice!"

"Yeah; oh did Joey's sister turn out alright?"

"We're not totally sure yet but the doctor's are very confident and hopeful."

"Brilliant, my thoughts are with her." A moment or two passed and Donna asked "What happened earlier when you seemed to become a different person?"

Yugi was about to answer but was interrupted; "Bingo!!" The Doctor's voice boomed so loudly that heads turned all around. His embarrassed companions rushed to his side and he went on "It seems that a locket matching this description was recently bought by a company called Kaiba Corporation along with some other old artifacts."

"Kaiba Corp!?" Yugi exclaimed "I know Seto Kaiba; I can't believe he's involved!"

"We don't know that he is yet. We need to pop over there and check things out."

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them and they saw three tough looking teens looming over them. They all had murderous eyes and were cracking their knuckles.

"Hello chaps, lovely day isn't it?"

The one in front said "A nice day to die!"

He swung down a knife but the Doctor was too quick for him. The three friends ran for the cover of the book shelves. Only a handful of library patrons seemed shocked; most of them laughed and shouted threats.

"Our little beast has been busier than I thought: we need to get to him ASAP."

Donna wanted to know how he planned to do that; "I mean we haven't even found the locket yet."

"We don't need it; I could take us straight to Necropheles."

"Then why are we cowering in the back of a library instead of doing something? Why did we even was time here?"

The Doctor didn't answer because he was too distracted by the loud thumps that meant the shelves were falling like dominos. They dove to the side just in time and found themselves near an emergency exit. The Doctor pulled out the strange wand again and used it to disable the alarm before opening the door.

"That might buy us a few minutes head start. Come on you lot, back to the TARDIS."

They had luckily come out in the alley where it was parked and was soon inside. "Now to answer your question about the locket; we need to be as prepared as we can be when we face our wily foe. If he was really sealed in it then maybe we could re-seal him."

Yugi said "That makes sense but how are going to take us to him?"

"With this" he produced the vial containing Joey's blood "The TARDIS will isolate the alien energies and take us to whatever spot contains an exact duplicate of those energies."

He began to fiddle with the controls and the screen began to flash all kinds of strange symbols. It settled on one and the Doctor said "We've got him!" He threw a switch and they were off yet again.

"What ever happened to being prepared?" Yugi wanted to know.

"No time; half the city could be infected for all we know." The TARDIS settled to a stop and he continued "Here we go!"

They exited and found themselves in a very nice corridor in what seemed to be an office building. Yugi was shocked; "Your certain that we were on our way directly to the Shadow King?"

"As near as we could get. Why?"

"Because, unless I'm very much mistaken, this is Kaiba Corp!"

An office door opened and Seto stepped out of it. He appeared to be innocently surprised but his eyes flashed from the Doctor to the TARDIS and back in less than a second. The Time Lord noticed an angry, greedy look in that glance and knew they had found the beast.


	8. Striking a Deal

Striking a Deal

"What on earth is going on here?" the teenaged CEO demanded "I'm going to call security right now!"

"No need to do that; we're just here looking for an alien. Oh look we found it!"

"We did?!" his friends asked in surprise

"Oh yeah" the Doctor said pulling out the sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan of the enraged Kaiba "That confirmed it; he's been possessed by a Shadow King."

"Yugi who is this idiot and what is he talking about?!"

"Um, he's the Doctor, a new friend of mine." He lowered his voice and whispered "Are you sure Doctor?"

"Positive! Under the statutes decreed by the Shadow Proclamation I ask to speak with the life form possessing this human."

"Get out of here right now!"

"I demand to speak with you! You have brainwashed some extremely important people whom I happen to be friends with and that's something we need to have some words about!"

Kaiba continued to stare at them but his expression shifted from one of rage to one of amusement; "All right Doctor, let's have some words."

"I demand you release everyone you've brainwashed. I can reward you by taking you to the darkest place I can find but please release them."

"Why do that when I have the makings of a planet wide kingdom?"

"Because if you don't do as I ask then I'll have to make you release them."

"You know for a fact that you can't. And you've just brought yourself and your little time machine into my clutches. Face it Doctor, I've won!"

As he said it, several security guards appeared and surrounded them.

"Come now boys, don't make me get rough!"

"Cool it Donna I think Yugi has a plan."

Indeed he did; already he had switched personalities and addressed Kaiba "You are named Necropheles, am I right?"

"That's right."

"Well Necropheles, how about we play a game? If you win then you can truly say you've conquered us and have earned the Doctor's knowledge. I mean we came to you, there was no skill involved."

He seemed to be thinking; "Alright so assuming I say yes, you three will surrender to me. But what happens if I loose?"

"You play a penalty game."

"How mysterious." He grinned and went on "I'll go along with this on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I decide the rules of the game. I'll make it interesting; you should also know of my wretched locket prison. It still exists out of necessity and is hidden in this city. You have until midnight to find it. If you don't like my terms then we do things my way. I'll give you a moment to decide."

They huddled and Yugi asked "What do you think?"

Donna answered "I think that this is totally and completely insane!"

The Doctor said "Yes but I can see no other way. He has us trapped."

"So we're agreed?" They nodded and Yugi said "We accept your terms."

"Then let the fun begin." The guards scattered and he continued "Feel free to leave and begin the search at anytime. But be warned, it's not going to be very easy."

The trio silently (the Doctor had his hand over Donna's mouth) re-entered the TARDIS and took off.

"Where are we going, now that I'm allowed to speak?"

"Just away from there. I need to think." The rumbling stopped and he sat down; "Yugi you might want to look out of the doors."

He did so and found that they were in orbit with the Earth laid out beautifully below. "This is amazing! But how am I breathing?"

"Oxygen shield encasing the TARDIS."

He turned back to the sight and heard the original Yugi say "I wish Joey and the others could see this. His sister would really love it!"

"Yes she would but if we don't win this game then I don't know what will happen to our beautiful planet."

"We'll do it Partner. We have no choice but to succeed."

The two Yugis stared at the Earth as the Doctor thought and Donna paced. They had until midnight to find a single locket in an entire city. These were not very good odds in either Yugi's opinion.


	9. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

The Doctor was at work putting something together but was being silent about what.

"Come on Spaceman; what's with the art's and crafts project?"

"I'm putting together a couple of Necropheles Energy Detectors, or NED's for short. I'm thinking that the locket will retain a trace of his aura and we'll hopefully be able to possibly track it if we're lucky."

"Well I'm relieved to have such a sure thing on my side!"

"Donna behave, I'm almost certain it will work. Now this is a large city so we'll split up; Donna and Yugi on one team while I go alone."

"Is that wise?" Yugi asked

"I think it'll be fine. We can stay in touch with our mobiles; Donna has hers and I have Martha's."

Donna asked why they couldn't all go in three directions but the Doctor didn't like that plan; "One Yugi has no phone and two he has no experience with aliens."

"I've had plenty of experiences though; are you sure you want to be alone Doctor?"

"I've been fighting aliens for centuries; I can handle myself."

"Centuries? How old are you?"

"906; going down!"

The TARDIS plummeted and soon they had landed in Domino Park. "Here's your NED; it's noon now so we have twelve hours to find this thing. Good luck!"

"Good luck"

They went their separate ways and Donna asked "Now can you tell me what's up with your multiple personalities? When I first met you you were all innocent and sweet but now you're tough and serious."

"I'm not really that serious, just when a friend is in danger. As for the shift, I don't really understand it myself. The puzzle does it and it's really a long story that I'm still learning. The gist is that my soul has existed in the Millennium Puzzle and was released when my partner solved it. It took us a while but now we can communicate at any time and are good friends."

"You don't know why you were in the puzzle?"

He shook his head; "I have no memories of my former life if I even had one. I think I did but I'm a little hesitant to find out more. The Millennium Items, yes there are more, have caused a lot of pain and even death. I'm afraid of what I might discover."

"Yugi…uh is that what I should call you?"

"That's fine."

"Yugi I don't know much about this but I think it's best to know the truth about yourself even if it's hard to swallow. Travelling with the Doctor has helped me discover a whole new side of myself; a kinder, humbler side." Yugi sniggered a bit and she said "Don't get me wrong, if someone deserves to have their tail whipped I'll do it but I'm a lot better than I was. My point is I had to dig to discover who I really was and I'm a much happier person."

"Thanks Donna, I think that helped a bit. My partner certainly feels better."

"I can see it now: 'Donna Noble, Therapist Extordinaire." They both laughed and she said "This NED isn't beeping yet, do you know of any place to look?"

"Maybe we should check Kaiba's mansion; it's a long shot but you never know. We could also try his little brother's school. He might have entrusted the locket to Mokuba."

Donna liked this plan so they got on a bus towards the Kaiba residence. "We could also check my school. By the way, who's Martha? The Doctor says he has her phone."

"She's the person he travelled with before me. Yeah I'm far from the first and probably not the last although I will stay as long as I can. Anyway, Martha had to get away because she fancied him but he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. But she left him her phone so that she wasn't cut off completely."

"Oh man, to bad for her."

"Nah, she's doing all right. She's engaged to a man named Tom."

"So she was able to move on, that's nice. Here's our stop."

"And NED was silent the whole way." They went up to the gates and but the detector was quiet as a tomb.

"What I'm afraid of" Donna said "Is that the Doctor was wrong and these things are useless."

"Well if they are our job will be much harder."

"It's impossible already" a horribly familiar voice sneered.

Yugi turned and found his other dear friends, Tristen and Tea, gazing at them with playful malice in their eyes. "Oh no, not you guys!"

"Oh yes" Tea responded "Our leader wants to ensure that you don't succeed but don't worry, we won't kill you." 

"We'll just have some fun!"

The Doctor was wondering the streets of Domino with a silent NED. He was heading for Solomon's store, just in case, when he heard Solomon's voice.

"Hello Doctor!"

"Hi there monster possessed Solomon and monster possessed Joey! Nice day isn't it?"

"It's not very nice for you."

"Yes it is; partly cloudy, not too warm…"

"You know what I meant!"

"Yes I do and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt either of you."


	10. Captured

**I sincerly apologize for how long it took me to update. I'm also sorry for the short chapters; I've never been very good at writing action but I'm trying to get better. Unfortunatly at the moment my action seqeunces are a little on the short side. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Captured

"You hurt us?" Joey taunted "I thought you still had a hope of reforming us or whatever it is you wanted to do."

"Yeah so?"

"So" Solomon continued "would you really hurt an old man whose heart isn't in the best shape."

"Uh, I'm sure I'll think of something because I fully intend to save you and myself."

"I'll get him Gramps!" Joey threw a punch that the Doctor barely dodged.

"Nice one!" He punched Joey expertly in the gut and the youth fell to his knees gasping "but I've been in my share of fights. Once I even had a Christmas day sword duel for the fate of Planet Earth."

Joey had already recovered and brought his knuckles up to meet the Doctor's chin. "Ouch! Be careful, I really like this particular set of teeth."

This street brawl continued in a flurry of punches and kicks; "Joey please don't make me do this. I really don't like fighting."

"Well too bad because I love it!"

"I've seen you really are, Joey Wheeler; you are so much more than this. You are a kind and loyal soul with a deep love of life."

"Oh come on; you only knew the old me for one day!"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character and your friend Yugi speaks highly of you."

Joey hesitated in mid punch and the Doctor smiled. The victims of a Shadow King never had any willpower left but Joey Wheeler was still fighting for freedom. This day just might end well after all.

The youth pulled himself together and finished his attack but the Doctor was already using his momentary pause. He sidestepped his assailant and delivered a perfectly calculated blow to the back of the neck which rendered Joey unconscious.

"Okay Solomon, now it's our turn."

"You think you're so clever Doctor but this is far from over." He pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it right between the Timelord's eyes "I know how you feel about these things but I find them rather useful."

"Solomon Mutou, this really breaks my hearts. I hate seeing you like this. My one consolation is that you won't pull that trigger."

"You really are a sentimental fool! Old friendships are not going to save you."

"No they won't although that would really make my day. What's going to save me is the fact that your boss wants me alive. Kill me and I take all of my knowledge with me."

"Oh I won't kill you but I will pull the trigger." And pull it he did.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Donna had been dealing with Tristen and Tea. "Come on guys, you know me. We're friends."

"Not anymore" Tea sneered "I used to think that you were so great but you are nothing."

"Don't bother Yugi" Donna said "Our top priority is winning this game."

"A goal you will never reach" Tristen laughed "Take this Yugi!"

He threw a punch but Donna shoved Yugi out of the way and brought her foot up between his legs. He collapsed in pain and she said "Possessed or not, men are men."

"Yes and you're an idiot!" Tea taunted as she pulled an aerosol can out of her pocket and sprayed the contents directly into Donna's face. The fiery woman instantly lost consciousness, leaving Yugi to deal with his evil friends.

"Give it up Yugi; even with that pendant you're still the sniveling kid that you always were."

He was tempted to run but he couldn't abandon Donna. He glanced around for a weapon but could find nothing. The one who had toppled dozens of dangerous threats with his mind was finally out of ideas. In a fit of desperation, he ran forward swinging his fists but Tristen knocked him out cold with a single powerful blow.

"The master will be most pleased."

"Let's get them out of here."


	11. To the Rescue

To The Rescue

Solomon Mutou collapsed to the ground with a hypodermic syringe poking out of his chest. The tranquilizer filled missile had been hurled by the Doctor right as his old friend pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight into his leg.

"Ouchy, that is painful! On the bright side, my attackers have been neutralized. Let's see if I can walk."

The Doctor gingerly put pressure on his injured leg and winced terribly. "I'm going to have to do something about that once I know that Yugi and Donna are safe." He dialed Donna's number on Martha's phone "Come on, come on pick up." He was connected to voice mail so he said "Donna, you're not answering your phone which means very bad news. I'm going to track your phone and find you. If that doesn't work I'll come up with another brilliant plan but the point is, I'm coming."

He hung up and limped into the game store where he'd be better able to work. The bullet was in deep and he knew that removing it would take time and effort that he didn't dare spend on himself at the moment so he threw together a makeshift splint and got to work on his rescue. He put on his glasses and attacked Solomon's computer. He wired Martha's phone into it and hacked a satellite, making sure that it didn't belong to Kaiba Corp.

Using some of his Timelord wizardry he attempted to locate Donna's phone. The search proved fruitless which made the Doctor even more concerned.

"Okay" he said as he disconnected the phone "Let's try finding dear old NED."

He wired up his own NED and did a search for theirs. Once again the screen showed zero results. "Now I'm officially scared. The Empire of Darkness is actually blocking my searches. I mean, I'm a Timelord and their keeping things hidden from me!"

He momentarily forgot his leg and attempted to pace the room. "Argh! Mental note, tread cautiously!"

He sat back at the computer and began to think. Domino City was large and he'd never be able to search the whole place in time unless he had a brilliant idea. He didn't dare return to the TARDIS because a clever beastie might find a way to follow him inside.

"Think Doctor think! I need a plan, clue, hint, path, idea, notion, something to solve this puzzle." The answer hit him like a ton of bricks "Puzzle; Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!"

He attacked the keyboard again and began carefully but quickly writing a completely new program. "I need to tell the satellite to search for a very specific type of energy. I've got to concentrate and remember everything I know about the Millennium Items."

Finally he was done and the satellite was searching once again. Third time proved to be the charm as a map of the city appeared with a red dot in the warehouse district near the harbor. "Bingo! Now to print the map" the printer spat out the valuable paper "and I'm off." He limped very purposefully out the door and began his slow but steady trek to where his friends were being held.

He hobbled along alleyways trying not to be seen. By now the entire city could be infected by Necropheles' influence. His bound up leg was giving him no end of grief and he realized that he'd never rescue anything at this snail's pace. He glanced around a corner and saw a motorcycle parked outside of a coffee shop.

"Even demonic slaves need to relax, I suppose" he muttered as he limped toward the vehicle.

"Hey it's him" a voice shouted "The Doctor is stealing my bike!"

"Oh well, so much for secrecy." He used his good leg to kick the machine into action and was off. "Wahoo! This is brilliant!"

He roared through the streets with newfound confidence and determination. Slaves of darkness tried to block his progress with their cars but the Doctor swerved around every obstacle with grace of a professional stunt man.

"You never know what you can do until you try" the Doctor shouted in his adrenaline rush "Don't worry guys, I'm on my way."

Several leather clad thugs on motorcycles of their own appeared behind him. "Or I will be once I shake these gorillas."

The Doctor turned sharply into a narrow alley but his pursuers simply formed a line and followed. He swerved back into traffic and tried to lose them in all the cars. This worked on all but the leader. "Why can't anything ever be easy?"


	12. Revelation

Revelation

Donna felt sore as she slowly regained consciousness. She became aware of the fact that she was chained very tightly to a chair and that someone's back was touching hers.

"Yugi is that you?"

A groan announced that it was indeed him and that he was taking longer to wake up. Donna looked around and discovered that she was in a dimly lit warehouse cluttered with crates and boxes. On the floor near them sat a strange device that was most likely intended to mask their position. Well if she knew the Doctor he'd find a way around that. She leaned over as far as she could and spied a truck that would make for an excellent get away if they could only get lose.

"Yugi wake up! We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Uh, what's going on? Why are we tied up?"

"How hard did you get hit? Snap out of it, kid."

"Oh, Donna I remember now." He tugged against the chains and said "I don't think we're getting out of here."

"Really, oh what an amazing discovery!" She paused and said "I'm sorry. I'm just really scarred."

"I'm scarred too Donna. I think we simply have to have faith in the Doctor."

"That's a semi-comforting thought. He does his best but sometimes he's not that reliable. I told you about when I first met him, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. He had zoned out while the room was filling with water."

"If I hadn't said something I think he actually would have let himself drown. That man was completely out of it."

Yugi nodded and frowned "Since I woke up something has been stirring in the back of my mind. I feel that it's important but I can't put my finger on it."

"I can't put my finger on anything bound up like this. You'd think they'd at least put on some music."

"It was something Joey said. Last night when he was first changing he said something about the final piece. What could that mean?"

"He was fighting for his sanity, he was probably muttering nonsense."

"Somehow I don't think so." He glanced down at the puzzle around his neck and the mental gears slowly slid into place "Donna, I think I know where the locket is hidden."

"You do? Where is…Quiet I think I can here someone coming!"

Tristen and Tea walked into sight but it didn't seem that they had heard Yugi's statement. "And how are our guests feeling?"

"Not at all satisfied" Donna stated "That is the last time I accept the bargain rate on a hotel."

"Joke all you like, it won't save you."

"Tea I knew that you had a few rough edges but this is going a bit far."

"Look at how you've treated many of the victims of your shadow games; you've been much crueler than me."

"Yes but I like to think I've grown beyond that. Now if you don't mind I'd like to wait to be rescued in peace."

"Who do you think is coming to save you?" Tristen inquired

At that moment, one of the windows shattered and the Doctor came soaring through it on a motor cycle. "Him" Yugi answered as the Timelord landed and crashed into a crate.

"Mega Ouchy! Oh hi guys, let's get out of here."

Tristen and Tea were still recovering from their shock as he sonicked the chains and Yugi and Donna rushed to his side.

"You're not going anywhere" Tristen roared as he ran towards them.

"Oh be quiet" the Doctor commanded as he sonicked open a crate marked "golf balls." The white orbs rolled across the floor and both possessed teens staggered to remain balanced. Yugi and Donna helped the Doctor into the truck and Donna took the drivers seat.

"Are you sure about this Donna?"

"I think you've pushed that leg far enough. Now Yugi where am I going?"

"To Domino High School; unless I'm very much mistaken the object of our quest is in the swimming pool."


	13. The Final Round

The Final Round

"What makes you think it's in the pool at your school?" the Doctor was curious to know.

"Back when my other half was assembling the Millennium Puzzle, Joey was not our friend yet. He stole a piece of the puzzle and threw it into the pool so that my partner wouldn't be able to finish. But after my partner defended Joey from a cruel bully he got the piece out of the pool and returned it semi-anonymously."

"That's very interesting" Donna said "but what does that have to do with our little shadow game?"

"When Joey was first being converted, he used his last moment of sanity to say the words 'the final piece'. That makes me think that he somehow knew where the locket was, possibly through the psychic link, and he told us in the only way he could."

"Then Joey has given us the key to victory!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Brilliant! Now will someone please give me directions; I've never been in Japan before."

Under Yugi's instruction Donna soon reached the school and found that the gate was locked.

"But we'll soon sort that out with my screwdriver. Ouch!" he had just stepped out of the truck onto his injured leg "I forgot about that."

He sonicked the gates open and they were off for the pool. "This way" Yugi directed "it's around the back. We're so close…Oh no!"

Necropheles, still in Kaiba's body, was standing directly in their path. "So near and yet so far" he said as he zapped Yugi with a handmade ray gun. The youth was instantly paralyzed and the Shadow King went on "I congratulate you on getting this far but you won't make it any further. Once I've used my little invention on the rest of you, I'll have as good as won."

Donna was making sure Yugi was alright; "Come on Yugi, say something to me!"

He seemed incapable of speech but his eyes moved so that they looked into hers, proving that he was still alert. She turned her attention back to the young alien possessed CEO and began one of her traditional insults but stopped dead when she found the gun pointed at her.

"I see you Doctor, trying to sneak past with only one good leg. We'll want to get that healed once you're my servant."

"I'll never be your servant. Greater foes than you have tried to conquer me and they've all failed."

Donna took this opportunity to bolt for the pool but Necropheles zapped her in the back and laughed as her rigid form fell over. "She's going to be mighty mad when she's put right."

"Don't you get it Doctor? You've lost! You came so far only to trip up at the final round of the game. Do you really think I'll be stopped by an injured Time Lord?"

"If I were on my own then the odds are that you would triumph but I'm not alone. I'm fighting for my friends and only when I'm doing that is my true strength realized."

The alien emperor took very careful aim and fired. There was a blur of movement and a brown coat hit the ground as solidly as if it were carved from stone. The Doctor was leaning against the school building wincing and gasping.

"Very good! But weren't all of your toys and weapons in that coat? Also, you're running out of energy which means that you're only prolonging the inevitable."

"Why do my enemies always insist upon incessantly taunting me? Why don't they just clam up and do their thing?"

Another stun beam was fired but hit the Doctor's shoe which had been kicked up into the air at the last second. "You know if this continues, I'll wind up naked."

"I can feel you Doctor. You've been attempting to distract me so that you could telepathically poke around in my head. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid. These are far from ideal conditions for telepathy but I think I've found something in the mind of Seto Kaiba. A single word that will allow me victory if I can get through to him."

"I'm curious; just what is this magic word?"

"It's a name. The name of someone extremely special to him, someone that he has risked his life to protect, and someone he'd be devastated to realize what you've done to him." The Doctor summoned up all of his mental energy and pushed as deep as he could into Seto's mind; "That someone's name is Mokuba!"

Seto's body seized up and seemed to convulse; "This is impossible! This human is fighting me with incredible strength!"

The Doctor hadn't heard this; he'd made a mad dash for the swimming pool completely ignoring the pain in his leg. He dove into the deep end and instantly spotted the golden locket resting on the bottom. He scooped it up and resurfaced.

Yugi and Donna instantly unfroze as Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "Necropheles; you have committed unforgivable acts against the people of Domino City and will be punished for your crimes!"

"No! This can't be happening!"

"Penalty Game: The Light of Justice!"

Seto Kaiba's body was engulfed in a beam of pure white light and a shadowy form was forced out of him. The creature screamed in pure agony before dissolving away as if he had never existed. The column of light faded and Seto collapsed, unconscious but fine.

"Wow!" Donna exclaimed "That was utterly and brilliantly amazing! I'd like to see Spaceman do that."

"And the best part is that every one he infected will be returned to their own minds."

"Brilliant" It was the Doctor who was lying by the pool. It seemed that his energy had finally given out and he was on the verge of falling asleep. "We did it" he panted "we saved the city and the world."

"You look completely wasted" Donna remarked.

"Just get me to the TARDIS; I'll be fine…soon…enough."

With that he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Yugi and Donna couldn't help laughing. "Come on Donna; let's get him in the truck."

As they transported the exhausted Time Lord Yugi couldn't stop grinning. The thought that everyone was going to be just fine made him the happiest person in the world.

* * *

**Not quite the end, there is one chapter still to come in this story. If anyone is interested, I have an idea for a sequel that I'll try to update more regurlarly that this one (although I am working on a few other things simultaneously, not all of them for this website). I hope that everyone has enjoyed this one.**


	14. Joining the Crew

Joining the Crew

"I still can't believe that I tried to kill you" Joey moaned. The group, minus the Doctor, was gathered around the kitchen table in the Mutou residence.

"It's alright Joey; you had no control over yourself" Yugi comforted "I hold absolutely no grudges against you or Grandpa."

"Thank you Yugi" Solomon piped up "Thank you even though I don't feel like much of a grandfather."

"You are a great grandfather! I couldn't have asked for a better one."

"Thank you very much Yugi. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Ahh Grandpa you're making me blush." He turned to Joey and said "I mean it when I say that I hold nothing against you Joey. You're still my very best friend."

"Yugi I feel the same about you. I mean Tristen is my really good friend and partner in crime, but you're really special Yugi."

"Isn't this lovely" Donna commented "We're all friends again. Now if only the Doctor would come back."

Yugi said "When he woke up, he said that he needed to do a quick trip to get his leg

healed but he said he'd be back within a few minutes."

"Well he failed that! I don't think he has nearly the amount of control over that thing that he'd like us to believe."

Yugi leaned further back in his chair and mused "The TARDIS is a truly amazing thing. I would love to travel through space and time like you do Donna."

"Are you sure about that? You know how dangerous it can be from listening to my stories."

"Yes it's dangerous but life on Earth is dangerous. I think the adventure would make it all worth it."

"Well spoken Yugi" Joey praised "You're really turning into a man."

"So you agree with me Joey, you think that life in the TARDIS would be amazing?"

"It would definitely be an experience worth having."

Donna looked amused and Grandpa began to laugh; "I've been in the TARDIS boys and it is every bit as wonderful and terrible as it sounds. It's an experience that you never forget."

Nobody responded because they were all distracted by a very distinct whooshing sound. They all rose and quickly found the familiar police box in the middle of the store. "Hello all! I'm back and perfectly healed. I made a quick trip to the New York Hospital on New Earth. Well technically it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York but anyway, I know a high ranking government official in that city who got me some special care. Her name is Hame."

"Leave it to you to ask for special treatment" Donna observed.

"Oi! I helped save that entire planet once so I figure I'd earned. Hame completely agreed by the way. So is everyone alright?"

Solomon said "We're perfectly fine. Everyone throughout the city is waking up and trying to figure out what happened. The experts are at a loss to explain it."

"Let them wonder; it will be fun to see what they come up with."

"Now Doctor, I think the boys have something to ask you."

Yugi and Joey looked nervous but both Solomon and Donna urged them on; "Er" Yugi began "we were wondering if we could have just one trip with you and Donna."

The Doctor looked hesitant but Donna urged "It would be a lot of fun. Please let them come."

"Oh alright" Yugi and Joey's faces lit up "You boys earned it. I mean look at what Yugi did and we could never have won without Joey's hint. But Joey are you sure that your parents will agree?"

"My Mom lives in another town and Dad doesn't much care where I am."

Solomon said "And I give Yugi full permission to go. If he's not back by the time his mother is then I'll tell her something."

"Come with us Grandpa" Yugi urged but Solomon shook his head.

"I'm an old man Yugi and my days of grand adventure are over. It's your turn to head out into time and space."

"Okay Grandpa" the two hugged and Donna, Yugi, and Joey entered the TARDIS.

"I'll look after them Solomon, you have my word."

"I trust you Doctor. Happy trails."

The Doctor nodded and closed the door. Solomon Mutou smiled as police box faded from sight.

* * *

**The End! I hope everyone had fun. I'll be telling the continuing story as soon as I can in "The Lady in the Portrait".**


End file.
